Shall we dance?
by Azu
Summary: [AU][OS][SR] Shinichi es obligado a acompañar a la hija de su jefe al baile de la policía. Siempre hubo algo entre ellos lo que se pensaba que era odio... no es amor? R&R!


**Shall we dance?**

Conocido en toda la prefectura era el baile benéfico que todos los años el cuartel general de la policía preparaba. A parte de sus trabajadores, muchas personas ricas e influyentes. Estas asistían, con la excusa de querer contribuir a la causa, más que nada para aparecer en la prensa y ser conocidos como los famosos donantes.

Todos en la central estaban que no paraban. Habían formado un grupo de voluntarios que se encargaría de acondicionar un local bastante bonito cerca de la comisaría para todo eso. Mientras llevaban y traían cajas, se hacían llamadas telefónicas y demás, aquellos policías sin novia, mujer o acompañante intentaban desesperadamente que sus compañeras féminas les hicieran caso por una maldita vez. Pero la casualidad hacía que dichas mujeres siempre tuvieran algún "primo de Osaka dispuesto a ir con ella". La razón, también se invitaban a las familias de los dichos invitados y policías, lo que traía de cabeza a un chico en especial.

El policía Kudo, detective del departamento de investigación, estaba acordándose de todos los difuntos de su jefe, el Inspector Mouri. La razón, que le había "pedido sutilmente" (incluyendo por casualidad alguna que otra vez las palabras "suspensión de empleo y sueldo") que fuera el acompañante de su hija en el tan esperado baile. La verdad es que se odiaban, todo el mundo se preguntaba cómo es que Shinichi seguía estando en ese departamento cuando el odio que se transmitía mutuamente con su superior casi se palpaba. Los que en verdad sabían la respuesta afirmaban que era porque aquel chico, de apenas 25 años, era un prodigio.

Pero prodigio o no, ¿por qué tenía que ser él quien acompañara a la cría del jefe? Seguía sin entenderlo, además, conocía a esa chica de cuando estaban en el instituto. Cuando él estaba a punto de graduarse, ella recién entraba en el instituto superior. Y la relación entre ambos nunca fue buena, la veía como una niña bruta, borde y de mal humor. Ahora debía de tener unos 21 años… ¿seguiría vistiendo botines con falda?

-¿Kudo? ¿Me estás escuchando? Desde luego, sí que te ha impactado lo de que te obliguen a acompañar a Mouri-chan… ¿Qué piensa tu novia de eso? –preguntó Fujimori, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, que se había rendido a explicarle "las diferencias de fútbol americano y rugby" (era mitad de Estados Unidos y se sentía muy orgulloso con su otra patria).

-No tengo novia, así que no puede pensar nada –contestó este tras salir de una fantasía en la que ahogaba al incompetente de su bigotudo jefe en una bañera.

-Entonces, ¿de qué te quejas? Me han dicho que Mouri-chan se ha vuelto una chica realmente guapa… además, ¿estudiasteis en el mismo instituto, no?

-Es una cría, creo que cuatro años más pequeña que yo. Y no es que nos lleváramos muy bien en nuestra época de estudiantes…

-¿Qué tiene de malo la diferencia de edad? Mi novia y yo nos llevamos 8 años –murmuró mientras le miraba desconfiado. Después de eso volvió a sonreír, palmeando la espalda del muchacho-. Ya verás, todo saldrá bien, solo es un baile. Seguro que alguna amiga suya estará pro ahí y te deja tranquilo. Sólo tendrás que llevarla –entonces una de las oficinistas les dijo que tenían que hacer papeleo, interrumpiendo la conversación que los dos hombres tenían-. Bueno, me marcho. ¡Y no olvides la pajarita!

-¿Pajarita? –unos segundos tardó la información en llegar a su cerebro, para después ponerse de pie y gritar hacia la puerta por donde acababa de salir su compañero- ¡¡Eso no estaba en el contrato!

Los días fueron pasando, y varios sentimientos se mezclaron en la cabeza de Shinichi. Por un lado estaba esa hostilidad hacia su jefe, que pasaba por todos los tipos de odio y desprecio. Después estaba la antipatía que generaba hacia sus compañeros cada vez que hacían un comentario sobre su cita para el baile.

Pero también estaban esas sensaciones que se producían cada vez que pensaba que bailaría con Ran. Sí, la llamaba por su nombre, aunque su relación nunca fue demasiado buena en el instituto, tuvieron una extraña confianza. Cada vez que pensaba en ella, a su mente iban todos los momentos que recordaba que habían pasado juntos: vueltas a casa discutiendo; castigos compartidos limpiando las clases tras pelearse en algún pasillo; broncas sobre quién se quedaría el gimnasio techado cuando llovía, si el equipo de fútbol o kárate… Todo eso con un mismo eco que repetía "¿por qué nos llevábamos tan mal?". Esa pregunta nunca fue respondida.

Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a su puerta, vestido con un traje oscuro _y pajarita_, esperando para acompañar a esa chica durante toda una noche. En vez de estar nervioso, deseando irse o cualquier otra cosa, sólo una frase se encontraba en su mente mientras llamaba al timbre. _"¿Aún llevará botines con la falda?"_

Su jefe abrió la puerta, mirándole como si le quisiera atravesar, analizando si era lo suficientemente bueno como para asistir al baile con su hija. Él también estaba vestido, con un esmoquin bastante horrible. Dio el visto bueno, terminando de abrir la puerta y girándose para llamar a su hija escaleras arriba.

-¡¡RAN! Tu pareja ha venido –después se giró de nuevo hacia sus subordinado, para acercarse a él de manera peligrosa y acabando a escasos centímetros de él-. La quiero aquí a la 1, no estará contigo más del tiempo estrictamente necesario para no parecer maleducado en el baile. NO la toques, NO respires el mismo aire que ella, y cuando bailéis, espero que pongas tus manos donde debes y no en otro sitio. Como incumplas alguna de estas normas, te juro que acabarás llevando los cafés a los novatos de tráfico.

-¿Ya amenazando a mis citas, papá? –desde lo alto de las escaleras se escuchó la dulce voz de una joven, entre divertida y cansada- ¡Si tú mismo lo elegiste! Acabaré volviéndome lesbiana a la fuerza si sigues asustando a todos lo chicos de un kilómetro a la redonda –rió esta. Para entonces, las miradas de los dos hombres estaban posadas en ella, y la miraban fascinados-. ¿Qué, tan mal me sienta?

El joven detective sentía que, tras años sin ocurrirle eso (desde la adolescencia, más o menos), se sonrojaba. Los rumores de sus compañeros eran realmente ciertos, aquella insufrible niña con la que se peleaba se había convertido en una muchacha preciosa. Su pelo castaño le llegaba por la cintura, enmarcando una tez pálida, fina y sonriente. No iba maquillada, la naturaleza de sus rasgos enamoraba por sí sola. Un discreto brillo en los labios era lo único que competía con aquellos ojos azules. Ojos que ahora se habían posado en el policía, devolviéndole la mirada.

Como vestimenta, un ligero vestido blanco delineaba su figura. Era de tirantas anchas, de color blanco, y se ajustaba por el pecho para después caer libremente con un poco de vuelo desde un corte bajo este. Le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y cubría parte de unas largas piernas adornadas con unos zapatos blancos de tacón. Preciosa.

-Que va, te sienta estupendo. Veremos si el refrán tiene razón… -comentó Kudo tras haberse repuesto de la impresión. Esa chica había cambiado… Y mucho- Ya sabes, _"aunque la mona se vista de seda…_

-_…mona se queda_" –completó por él-. Veremos si a quien se aplica es a ti, Señor Fanático de los Misterios –la chica bajó las escaleras con gracia y elegancia, mientras que su padre pensaba si en verdad había sido buena idea pedirle a él que acompañara a su hija.

-Y espero también que seas capaz de hacerme justicia, he de decirte que soy un bailarín fabuloso, Ran –dijo cuando esta se encontraba ya frente a los investigadores.

-Yo lo que espero es que no lo hagas tan bien como cantas, Shinichi –le contestó con gran sarcasmo, correspondiéndole una sonrisa, esta sincera-. Recuerdo que la profesora te aprobó música con tal de que no siguieras _"encantándola con tu voz"._

Kogoro estaba realmente impactado. ¿Cómo podían hablarse tan abiertamente dos completos semi-desconocidos, metiéndose el uno con el otro, con una sonrisa en la cara y llamándose por su nombre de pila?

-Pues, Señorita Karateka, su carroza la espera para ir al baile –siguió parodiando Shin, inclinándose levemente y extendiéndole la mano en un gesto muy teatral-. Espero que no pierda sus zapatos de cristal pro el camino, le debieron de costar lo suficiente como para no irlos perdiendo por ahí…

-Para eso me acompaña un detective, ¿no? Para encontrar todo lo que se me pierda por el camino. Lo que espero es que no sea yo de lo que se olvide el detective al volver… Seas lo inteligente que seas, un despistado es siempre un despistado –respondió mientras tomaba la mano que le tendían y sujetaba la parte baja del vestido en alto con la otra-. Nos vemos en el baile, papá. No te pelees con mamá mientras yo no esté cerca.

Kogoro observó cómo la pareja iba hacia el coche del muchacho mientras se reían y seguían con su guerra verbal. No sabría si jurarlo pero… ¿cuánto hacía que no veía ese brillo en los ojos de su hija, el que había puesto cuando fijó su mirada en la de Kudo?

En el coche, habían acordado con la mirada una silenciosa el dejar el sarcasmo a parte. Ahora se habían resumido brevemente sus vidas.

-¿Y qué estas estudiando, Ran? –le preguntó con más confianza de la que debería alguien a la hija de su jefe.

-Publicidad y Relaciones Públicas. Estoy en 4º de carrera, este año me licenciaré. Igual me hago relaciones públicas de la policía tan solo para amargarte, Shinichi –dijo divertida.

-No me importaría lo más mínimo. Sería una amargura preciosa. Has crecido mucho, Ran –esta le sonrió agradecida. Aparcó el coche frente al local del baile, donde había bastantes coches de policía aparcados.

Shinichi salió y, educadamente, abrió la puerta y ayudó a salir del coche. Otra vez la maldita pregunta en la cabeza: ¿por qué demonios se llevaban tan mal en el instituto? Se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada, donde un oficial se encargaba de apuntar a los asistentes.

-¡Hombre, Kudo-kun! Menuda compañía te has buscado, enhorabuena. Mouri-chan, espero que disfrutes en la fiesta –dijo el hombre mientras les abría la puerta.

El lugar estaba decorado de forma refinada, se veía que alguna de las famosas familias ricas de Tokio había financiado la decoración de la fiesta. Habían montado un pequeño escenario con un micrófono en el centro. Una barra alargada, tras la que atendían 7 camareros, cubría toda la zona derecha. Una gran pista de baile era rodeada por grandes mesas redondas. Había bastante gente, aún nadie bailando, con copas en la mano saludándose.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos saludando a distintas personas, eso sí, siempre juntos. Quien no los conociera pensaría que en verdad eran una pareja formal y no una "obligación". Se movían a la vez, hacían gestos paralelos y cada vez que alguien hacía algún chiste malo, se miraban a la vez poniendo cara de desesperación. Cuando dieron las 9 y mas o menos todos los invitados importantes se encontraban, una mujer del departamento de narcotráfico se había apropiado del micrófono.

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Espero que todos se encuentren cómodos, vamos a dar comienzo al vigésimo tercer baile benéfico de la policía. Como ya es costumbre, abriremos el baile con algo clásico –comenzó a sonar una obertura de Bach mientras que las parejas empezaban a ponerse de acuerdo sobre si salir o no-. En esta ocasión, una Suite para Orquesta de Johann Sebastian Bach. ¿Quién se atreve? ¿Ustedes, inspectores? ¿O quizás alguno de los jóvenes?

-Qué, Señor Bailarín, ¿eres capaz de aguantar una Suite barroca? –murmuró la joven Mouri a su acompañante.

-Eso sin dudarlo. Espero que puedas seguir mi ritmo… -la cogió de la mano y casi la arrastró a la pista, situándose en el centro. Muchos de los presentes, en especial ciertos Mouri y Kisaki, se sorprendieron de que ellos fueran los que se encontraran abriendo aquel baile. Es mas, dudaban de que los jóvenes de hoy en día conocieran la música clásica.

Shinichi puso su mano con decisión pero con dulzura en la cintura de Ran y con la otra tomaba su mano. Ran posó su mano en el hombro del detective, acercándose más a él. Cuando acabó la overtura y comenzó la Suite, las 7 u 8 parejas que había comenzaron a bailar, aunque las miradas de todos se posaban en loe veinteañeros.

-Pues sí, lo mal que cantas se contrarresta con como bailas. Me alegro que mi padre me dijera que tenía que venir contigo –declaró la chica. El otro acarició levemente su cintura como respuesta, a la vez que le sonreía. Con aquella chica se sentía bien, como no solía sentirse con las mujeres. Le hacía sonreír, era la única capaz de competir con sus guerras verbales y de estar más de 20 minutos con él sin acabar padeciendo de jaqueca.

7 u 8 bailes y un par de copas después, decidieron dejar de bailar porque empezaban con la música tradicional japonesa. Se sentaron en la misma mesa que una de las hijas de los millonarios invitados, Sonoko Suzuki, que conocía a Ran desde que era pequeña.

-Con lo mal que os llevabais de siempre y ahora, miraos, sentados tan juntos –se miraron a si mismos, apenas había 10 centímetros de distancia entre las sillas de ambos. Los dos a la vez se sonrojaron, sin querer mirarse-. ¡Qué monos son! Lo habéis hecho a la vez –rió la rubia-. Siempre pensé que hacíais una pareja muy mona, veo que tenía razón.

Ninguno dijo nada, siguieron mirando a lugares diferentes de la sala. No harían buena pareja, se peleaban y eran demasiado incompatibles. Pero… ¿quién dice que los polos opuestos no se atraen?

Ya eran las 11 y habían dejado el baile. Ahora lo que había era una especie de karaoke, por ahora solo habían participado los inspectores. El Inspector Konoe estaba cantando ahora Frank Sinatra, con un sentido musical comparable al de Kudo.

-No soporto más, ¿podemos ir a algún otro sitio? –dijo Ran en voz baja junto al oído del detective. A este se le ocurrió una idea.

-Se de un sitio que te encantará. Vamos sin que se de cuenta tu padre o sino me despide –tras mirar a ambos lados, su oficio peligraba, tiró de la mano de la castaña y se dirigió medio agachado hacia la puerta.

Cuando salieron, anduvieron unos diez minutos casi en silencio hasta llegar a la orilla del río. Las aguas estaban realmente tranquilas y la luna llena era reflejada, llenando todo de una suave luz plateada. Frente a ellos, un puente tradicional unía su orilla con la otra. Desde uno de los lados del puente, en un pequeño islote, se podía ver uno de los palacios japoneses más ancestrales.

-¡Es precioso! –la chica salió corriendo hacia la parte más alta del puente, mirando al palacete mientras se recargaba en la baranda.

El detective la contempló embobado. Era realmente hermosa, tenía que admitirlo. Frente a él se encontraba aquella chica con la que tanto había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Vestida de blanco sobre las aguas plateadas y bañada por la luna.

Y entonces se daba cuenta… nunca se habían peleado por llevarse mal u odiarse, ni mucho menos. Se habían peleado, sí, pero en ese año en que estuvieron juntos también habían reído, se habían ayudado y habían tomado una confianza que otros tardaban décadas en conseguir. No, pelearte con alguien a quien odias es darle demasiada importancia. Si te peleas con alguien…

¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego? ¡Y se llamaba a sí mismo detective! Por eso ninguna mujer era lo suficientemente buena, guapa o interesante. Por eso no soportaba a nadie ni nadie le soportaba, y seguía esperando a su mujer ideal.

Porque ella ya había aparecido. Ocho años atrás, la princesa de su cuento se había dado a conocer como la karateka insoportable de mal carácter. Como aquella niña inocente, pura y sencilla, con solo una sonrisa que poder entregar. Como Ran.

La miró para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. La mujer, cuando se encontraron los ojos, se sonrojó levemente y giró la cabeza hacia su posición inicial, hacia la lejanía. Pero algo había en sus ojos que antes no estaba, un brillo esperanzador y una bruma soñadora.

Ya eran adultos, ¿no? Atrás quedaban los momentos de tonterías de adolescentes y juegos interminables. Era el todo por el todo. Si no te arriesgas…

Subió pausadamente por el puente hasta colocarse tras ella. Antes de que esta pudiera girarse para encararle, la había abrazado por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y dejando descansar su barbilla en el descubierto hombro femenino.

-¿Crees que serías capaz de aguantar conmigo más de una hora sin pelearnos? –cuestionó el detective en dirección al pálido cuello.

-Todo es cuestión de intentarlo… Aunque necesitaría un incentivo para motivarme –dijo al aire. El chico subió la cabeza hasta colocar sus labios junto al oído de Ran, para susurrarle:

-Y el que te dijera que te quiero, ¿serviría? –sonrió al notar un estremecimiento en el delgado cuerpo que abrazaba. La giró para poder ver sus ojos, de un azul más intenso que de costumbre, y una sonrisa sencillamente perfecta.

-Me basta y me sobra –y dicho esto ninguno pudo decir nada más, pues en un gesto acompasado tomaron los labios del otro, dándose cuenta de lo idiotas que habían sido al pensar que se odiaban mutuamente. Todo lo que habían sentido en aquel año en el instituto, sumado a lo que no habían sentido con ninguna otra persona, podía resumirse en aquel acto: un beso.

Con dificultad y pena se separaron, intentando no romper el contacto de sus miradas. Se sumergieron en un cómodo silencio que la chica rompió después de un rato.

-¿A qué hora te dijo mi padre que debía estar en casa? –preguntó con inocencia fingida a la perfección.

-Dijo que debías estar a la 1… Aún queda más de hora y media. ¿A dónde te apetece ir? –Fue su turno de imitar inocencia- Conozco un sitio que puede gustarte… Lo que no puedo prometerte es que estemos en tu casa justo a la hora.

-Bueno, por una vez no pasa nada, ¿no? Mi padre lo entenderá, o sino la borrachera le impedirá darse cuenta de que falto en casa –rió mientras entrelazaba su mano entre la del policía-. Y dime, ¿cómo se llama ese sitio?

"Residencia Kudo" fue lo que escuchó de nuevo junto a su oído antes de perderse en la boca del detective, explorándose entre sí y sintiéndose completos. Bueno, casi. Pero eso se arregló en poco tiempo… Y, como suele decirse, es otra historia.

**Notas de la autora**

¿Qué les parece? Me ha gustado bastante cómo ha quedado este fic n.n Ya sabes neechan, el fic S-R que te debía. No tengo nada que comentar, tan solo que escuchen Bach XDDDDD Kami-sama, una adolescente en el siglo XXI que escucha música clásica, debo ser una reliquia. Lo que pase tras el fic, se los dejo a sus pervertidas mentes n.- Ya saben, los reviews se aprecian, me inspiran y emocionan. ¡No les cuesta! Nos vemos en el próximo fic, dando este one-shot como terminado n.n Read & Review!


End file.
